Un jour de pluie
by MilieLitre
Summary: OS écrit un jour de pluie en écoutant du placebo, quand la musique se mèle à la réalité.


Un jour de pluie

Les lourds nuages gris enferment Lyon en elle-même. La pluie bat le bitume des rues désertes. La ville entière baisse la tête, comme une vieille femme usée, fatiguée. Les gens rentrent chez eux se mettre à l'abri. Les rideaux sont fermés, les maisons silencieuses. Les habitants se perdent dans la morosité de ce jour pluvieux.

Dans une rue étroite de la vieille ville, une silhouette féminine déambule lentement sur les pavés. Elle n'a pas de parapluie. Elle se délecte des gouttes tombant sur son visage. Elle ne rentre pas chez elle car cette ville n'est pas la sienne. Elle ne fait que passer. La petite chambre qu'elle occupe n'est pas la sienne. La fille vient de loin, d'un endroit où la pluie est rare et violente. Ici la pluie fait partie du quotidien, elle est douce et lave la ville. La pluie ne fait pas peur. Elle apporte la mélancolie, fait remonter des souvenirs enfouis depuis la plus tendre enfance.

La fille s'est arrêtée au milieu des pavés luisants. Pense-t-elle aux chasses à l'escargot dans les jardins humides ? Se souvient-elle du fracas des gouttes sur le toit de sa maison ? Le visage tourné vers le ciel, il se pourrait même qu'elle pleure, mais nul ne pourrait discerner les larmes sur son visage mouillé. Cependant, elle n'a pas de chagrin. Elle sourit, les yeux fermés. Elle reste immobile. Ses chaussures de toile colorées, ses chaussettes rayées aux teintes de l'arc-en-ciel, sa petite jupe beige, sa veste de pluie verte, la fille est une explosion de couleurs au milieu des bâtiments sombres. On dirait qu'elle est l'antidote au voile grisâtre que la pluie a jeté sur la ville.

Dans cet étrange silence apparent, les bruits sont masqués par le roulement des gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol. Un homme s'approche de la fille. Il a de longs cheveux noirs noués en queue de cheval. Il porte du maquillage noir autour des yeux. Ses vêtements et ses bottes en cuir sont de couleurs sombres. Abrité sous un parapluie noir également, il observe la fille. Il remarque son sourire et sourit à son tour. Il est étranger à cette ville, lui-aussi, et il sent des souvenirs percer la surface. Il voit dans sa tête une gamine avec qui il jouait étant enfant. Cela lui semble remonter à beaucoup plus que trente ans. Il s'est passé tant de choses depuis. Il a perdu son innocence. Il ne peut plus sourire à la pluie, sourire à la vie comme la fille qu'il voit devant lui. Il ne regrette pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il aimerait tant retourner dans le temps, ne serait-ce que quelques instants.

L'homme ne sait pas comment aborder la fille. Elle ne l'a pas remarqué, ses yeux sont toujours fermés. Alors il range son parapluie pour goutter l'eau qui tombe du ciel et il se place juste à coté de la fille, assez près pour pouvoir lui parler dans le creux de l'oreille.

« It's raining men, hallelujah, murmure-t-il. Puis il ajoute : vous n'êtes pas d'ici vous non plus ? »

La fille a bien entendu. Son sourire change, il devient plus mystérieux. Est-ce en raison de ces mots, où alors à cause de cet accent étrange qui n'a pas d'origine ? Elle ouvre doucement les yeux mais elle regarde à peine l'homme.

« Je vous connais, chuchote-t-elle. Vous venez de plus loin que moi. »

L'homme laisse échapper un rire.

« Vous m'avez reconnu à la voix, c'est impressionnant. »

« Plutôt à l'accent. »

À ce moment, la pluie redouble d'intensité. L'homme attrape la fille par la main et ensemble, ils courent en riant vers le bar le plus proche pour se mettre à l'abri.

Dans l'ambiance chaude et feutrée du café, ils sont assis face à face, leurs tasses vides posées sur la petite table ronde. Pendant quelques heures, ils se sont raconté leurs vies, en regardant la pluie tomber. Maintenant ils sont silencieux. Ils savent que la pluie finira par s'arrêter, que ce moment aura une fin, et que chacun repartira vers son devoir. L'homme se lève.

« Je dois partir », dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

« Je sais, répond la fille. À la prochaine pluie, Brian. »

« Surement au prochain concert… »

La fille regarde l'homme s'éloigner sous les dernières gouttes de pluie. Elle entend dans sa tête la voix de Brian lui chanter 'see you at the bitter end'. Elle lève les yeux vers les nuages avant de repartir vers sa petite chambre au milieu de cette grande ville.

« Pluie divine… », chuchote-t-elle.

END


End file.
